What is This, Fairy Tale Land?
by GDL
Summary: LoZ/SPN Crossover.Dean finds himself in a land where trees talk and everyone has elf ears. He thinks he's going insane, but is there more to this world of fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

**GDL: **What is this? I'm actually posting something on ? Holy crap, it's a miracle! Well, Dean and Sam decided to lock away Link in the back of my mind for some reason, so I had weird, in depth Supernatural dreams. And ever since I just haven't had the heart to even try to write any of my other stories, because I know they would just suffer. So, until then, this is what I shall be writing.

This spawned from me deciding to play Ocarina of Time with Link being named Dean. From there, Dean decided to talk in my head when things happened in the game. And that is where this came from.

**Summary**: LoZ/SPN Crossover. Dean finds himself in a land where trees talk and everyone has elf ears. He thinks he's going insane, but is there more to this world of fantasy?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Supernatural. They both belong to their respected owners.

**Prolouge**

I ran into Castiel right after I saved Sammy from the convent where he unleashed Lucifer's wrath. At first, I was ecstatic to see him.

I asked, "Cas, what are you doing here?"

He replied, "To show you your true power."

I then realized I was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

"What?"

With that, Cas did that weird angel magic thing where he touched my forehead with two fingers. I wanted to scream at him, but I didn't have the power to.

**Chapter 1**

When I woke up, I wasn't outside the convent. Actually, I didn't know where the hell I was. I also noticed I was really, really short.

"What the hell is going on?! And who am I, Sam?! I'm freakin' puny!"

Something smacked into the back of my head. I yelled and grabbed it.

I then unclenched my hand, realizing it was something tiny.

It mumbled, "Ow...what did you do that for?!"

"What...the...hell?"

"I come to be your guardian fairy, and this is the thanks I get?!"

It had the most annoying voice ever, but I felt bad for the...what did it call itself? A fairy?

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what hit me in the back of the head!"

"You should be! Anyway, my name is Navi, and I'm your guardian fairy from now on. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, so let's get a move on!"

I blinked. "Wait, a talking tree? You've GOT to be kidding me."

"I'm not. He's the guardian of the forest. So, are you going to continue questioning him, or are you going to come with me and see for yourself?"

I sighed, "You've got a point."

I followed the fairy outside. A green haired, blue eyed girl was there to meet me. I wondered why she would have green hair in the first place, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, yoohoo, Dean!"

I climbed down the ladder.

I whispered to Navi, "What's her name?"

"Saria. She's your best friend."

I nodded.

"Hey, Saria. The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to me. Apparently it's important."

She gasped, "Dean, you finally got a fairy! I'm so happy for you! Wait, the Great Deku Tree summoned you? Well, don't let me get in your way, get going! I'll wait here for you!"

"Okay, seeya!"

I walked off while waving.

When I was out of hearing range, I said, "She seems a bit too nice, if you ask me."

"That's why she's your friend. Mido bullied you and she became your friend and stood up for you."

I thought, '_Just another thing that makes this character seem like Sammy.'_

After traveling to the other side of the forest, I came to a pathway that was blocked by a smug looking midget with red hair.

I thought, '_What, is this place full of midgets?_'

He said, in a pissed off tone, "Hey, mister, 'no fairy.' The Great Deku Tree summoned YOU? WHAT?! Well, if you want past, you need a sword and shield!"

'_This kid has bad comebacks, and where the hell am I going to find a sword and shield?'_

"Son of a bitch."

Navi yelled, in her extremely high and annoying voice, "Don't use that kind of language here! The kokiri are like children!"

"Sorry."

I walked around, cursing out Cas for sending me here in the first place, and asking out loud who could tell me where in god's name I could find a sword.

Someone chimed, "Go see the Know-it-All brothers at the training grounds!"

I smirked, "Thanks!"

I ran off to the training grounds. There was a hole large enough to crawl through. When I got to the other side, there were giant boulders rolling around.

"You can side step using L-Target...blah blah blah." was all I heard from Navi when she tried to tell me what to do. She was like a high pitched, more annoying form of Sammy.

I thought, '_Speaking of Sammy, I wonder where he is...I kinda miss his pain in the ass.'_

After maneuvering through the maze, I found a giant chest. In it was a small sword. According to Navi, it was called the Kokiri Sword. I went back through the hole I came through and practiced with my new sword.

Navi said, "You're having a bit too much fun with that."

"What can I say? I love weapons." a trademark smirk showed on my face.

If I could see Navi's face, she was most likely rolling her eyes.

I then collected 40 rupees.

I thought, '_This place has weird money.'_

I ran off to the small shop near the place I met Mido.

A girl sitting on top of the door said, "Hey, look up here!"

She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a really annoying voice.

I mumbled, "Does every person in this world have a REALLY annoying voice besides Saria?"

She continued, "Great! That's how you talk to people using your fairy!"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the shop. The shopkeeper was so short, he had to jump to see over the counter. Apparently, everyone in the forest was extremely short.

He asked, 'What do you want?"

I said, "I need a deku shield."

"40 rupees."

I handed over the money and got my shield. I put it on my back opposite from my sword, and ran back to where Mido was.

"You can't pass without a sw-wait, what is that? A deku shield? And what is THAT?! How did you get your hands on that?! Well, even with those things you'll never be a real man! How did you become the favorite of the great Deku Tree and Saria, huh? Well, I"ll NEVER accept you as one of us!" He moved out of the way.

I thought, '_Man, this guy really was like Sam. They'd probably be good friends if they knew each other.'_

I walked through the path and killed the man eating plant things. What came at the end, though, is what scared the crap out of me. It was a giant tree...with a mustache...and eyebrows. Ah, screw it. It was a giant tree with a face.

Navi said, "Great Deku Tree...I'm back!"

She flew up to what looked like his nose.

I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Something about the darkness effecting me and that he was cursed.

"Dost thou have the courage to take on this task?"

I nodded.

"Then go, brave Dean. And you too, Navi. And Dean, when Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom."

His, er, mouth opened allowing us inside of him.

**GDL: Well, this is the beginning of something that came about after a dream I had made me want to play through Ocarina of Time with Link being named Dean. This definitely isn't some of my best writing, but bare with me. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**GDL: **Well, here's another chapter in this odd story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Dean from Supernatural. If I did, I'd have numerous fan girls yelling at me.

**Chapter 2: Into The Deku Tree**

I walked inside, and couldn't help but think how wrong it was that we were inside a talking tree.

"Dude, we're pretty much inside this guy. It's so wrong in so many ways."

Navi ignored me and said, "You have to make it to the bottom of the tree. That is where the boss is. Look, you can see through this web. Maybe you can break it somehow."

I didn't understand why she chose that moment to be helpful, but I was grateful for it.

It was freaky how the more I went through the rooms, there were traps, fugly enemies, and puzzles. It was like someone was waiting for a crazy bastard like myself to come here.

After getting a slingshot, a map, and a compass (which didn't seem helpful at first), we made it to the very top of the tree. Along the way, she tried to tell me how to open a door. Of all things.

I asked, "Navi, are you serious?! I think I know how to open a damn door, thank you!"

She didn't say anything after that.

I looked around to see if there was anywhere else to go, but there was only one door, and I went through that one already.

I asked, "Oh great, where do we go NOW?"

Navi calmly said, "You have to jump so you can break the web in the middle of the floor."

"Won't that kill me?"

"Not if you aim right."

I grumbled numerous curses about evil flying balls of light, that are bad excuses for fairies, and jumped over the edge.

**GDL: Short chapter, I know. I wanted to break the dungeon up into two parts. I figured it'd be easier to read. **


	3. Chapter 3

**GDL: **This is the third chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying this extremely odd idea that I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Supernatural. They belong to their respected owners.

**Chapter 3: The Great Deku Tree Pt.2**

"There's a STREAM in a tree? With WATER GATES?!"

"Don't ask me." Navi simply said.

"This world's just getting weirder and weirder." I shook my head.

We made it through a few more rooms and made it to a room with a rotating pole that had spikes on it, a body of water, and a platform.

Navi tried to tell me how to dive, but I just told her off. I jumped into the water, and hit the switch. I got on the platform and made it to the other side in a matter of seconds.

She then tried to tell me how to push a block, but again, I'd hear nothing of it.

I killed the spider thing, pushed the block, and got through the door. In the next room was a deku sprout (at least, that's what Navi told me it was.). I used my shield to deflect it back, and walked up to it.

It cried, "Don't hurt me master, I'll be good! If you want to get past my brothers, you must punish them in the right order! 2...3...1. 23 is number 1! Do you think I'm a traitor?"

He disappeared after that.

"That...was odd. It was also kinda catchy...and helpful!"

Navi said, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just make it to the next room."

I grinned at her in response.

We made it through a few more rooms, and soon we were in the room that the deku guy told us about.

I said out loud, "23 is number 1. Okay, let's do this."

After a few failed attempts, I took out all 3, and the last one surrendered.

"Okay, okay! How did you know our secret?! Shoot! I can't believe I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Ghoma to you! To pull the coup-de-grace on her, you must shoot her when her eye glow red. Oh Queenie..."

With that, he disappeared.

I walked into a dark room. Something was moving around on the ceiling. When I looked up, a huge ass spider fell to the ground.

"Nice to meet you too, Queenie. Hope you don't mind me exterminating you!"

I took out my slingshot and fired a couple of rounds, hoping her eye would turn red.

"Hope you enjoy your time now, because getting shot in the eye numerous times must really suck."

Finally, her eye turned red. I shot her straight in the eye, making her fall to the ground.

"Eat stick, you bitch!"

I jump attacked her, and the stick broke on her eye. Though, it didn't do much.

"Ok, that didn't go as planned."

I stabbed her in the eye a few times and she started to run away.

I said as I readied my slingshot again, "And I thought this was going to be easy compared to the usual hunts. Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?"

I shot her down and she laid stunned. I jumped attacked her with another stick, and yelled,

"Would you die already?!"

After a few more sword slices, she screeched in pain, and started to disintegrate into blue flames.

"And I thought only vengeful spirits did that."

"You thought wrong." Navi said appearing out of nowhere.

I jumped in surprise and turned to her.

"Hey, Navi. Where'd you go during the fight?"

"I turned into a lock-on device, remember? I didn't exactly have any time to have idle chit-chat."

"Oh…right…"

Navi said, a bit miffed, "Grab the heart container, and let's take that blue light out of here."

I nodded, realizing anything else I said would just piss her off. Not that it wouldn't be funny, but I just wasn't in the mood for it.

I walked into the blue light and ended up back in front of the Deku Tree.

He spoke, "Good job, Dean. And you too, Navi. Now, Dean, I have more to tell ye. Wouldst thou listen?"

I nodded, but didn't really pay much attention when he talked about the goddesses, and what were they…triforks? No, I'll ask Navi later. But once he came to the end of that story, another began, and I was all ears.

He told of a man from the desert who spread darkness wherever he went. He was the one who put the curse on the Great Deku Tree. But it wasn't just any curse…it was a DEATH curse!

"Wait, WHAT?!"

The tree continued, "Yes, I will pass away soon. But do not grieve for me, for I have told you of these important matters. Here. Take this sacred stone. The one the desert man wanted so much that he put this curse upon me. You will find the princess in the castle. Dean, thou art courageous. Fairwell, Dean, Navi. I…entreat…ye…good…bye…"

With that, the tree that was talking moments ago shriveled up and became a grayish color.

It was quiet for a few moments until Navi said, "Goodbye…Great Deku Tree…"

I couldn't believe that with everything I did, the Deku Tree still died! It was as if he merely wanted to test me, not cure him!

"C'mon, Dean, let's head to the castle!"

I snapped out of my trance and ran after Navi. Once again, I was stopped by Mido.

He asked, outraged, "Hey, Dean! What did you do?! The Great Deku Tree...did he...die?"

"Get out of my way. I'm not in the mood."

He continued, "How could you do a thing like that?! It's all your fault!!"

I punched him in the face. Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

I said, while walking away, "I SAID I wasn't in the mood. Goodbye, Mido. You dick."

I walked off, and would have practically ran across the bridge, if someone hadn't spoke to me.

They said, "Oh, you're leaving…"

I turned around in shock. It was Saria.

"I knew... that you would leave the forest... someday, Dean... Because you are different from me and my friends... But that's OK, because we'll be friends forever... won't we?"

She held out some type of instrument. It looked like a retarded potato. I didn't say anything as I waited for her to continue what she was going to say, because I knew I'd regret whatever would come out of my mouth.

"I want you to have this Ocarina... Please take good care of it. When you play my ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest."

I took the weird flute thing and looked at it for a few seconds before putting it in my pocket.

I then looked at Saria, thinking of what to say. I realized saying anything would just make it harder on her when I left. So, I slowly took a few steps backwards, turned around, and ran.

Yet, for some reason, I knew that wasn't the last time I'd see Saria, or the forest for that matter.

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" I exclaimed when I saw my first glimpse of the giant fields in front of me.

Navi said flatly, "Welcome to Hyrule Fields."

"Hyrule?" I asked dumbly.

She sighed, "Yes. Hyrule is the land we're in now. It's the land you're destined to save."

I thought, '_More like ONE of the lands I'm destined to save._'

"How could you not know the name of this place?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off, "Y'know what, never mind."

I said, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the hat. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Let's just go find the princess."

I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking, until a huge ass owl stopped me in my tracks.

"Hoot hoot, Dean! Look up here!"

"I kinda don't have a choice! You're freakin' huge!"

He just continued talking, "It appears that the time has come for you to start your adventure."

"Even I could tell ya that!"

Navi glared at me. I smirked back.

He still continued, "You will encounter many hardships ahead…That is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the hardest times!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure I've dealt with far worse than this world can dish up! Thanks, though!"

I thought, '_Maybe that was Cas's point…'_

STILL he continued, "Go straight this way and you will see Hyrule Castle."

I thought, '_What, am I in the dark ages?'_

He continued, even though I was getting extremely bored and annoyed, "You will meet a princess there…"

"Makes sense, a princess in a castle. What's your point?"

Navi thwacked me in the head. I came close to smacking her.

The owl continued to rant, "If you are lost and don't know which way to go, look at the map."

"I have a map?"

The owl replied, "Yeah, I stuck it in your pocket when you weren't looking."

"So, not only are you a stalker, but a kinky son of a bitch."

He said, "I don't know what that means."

He continued, "The areas you have explored will be shown on the map. There will also be a blue-white dot, showing which way to go next. Did you get all that?"

I nodded, wanting to get this owl out of my face.

"Well, alright then. I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!"

He flew off, leaving me to roll my eyes.

'_And to think, Cas was bad. This guy's ridiculous.'_

I ran off to Hyrule Castle, hoping to never see that owl again.

**GDL: **Another chapter comes to a close. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**GDL: **This is quite an interesting story to write. The fact I'm writing it is a mystery even to me.

**Reviews-**

**Watt Hikari: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Supernatural. If I did, I think you people would be afraid. Very afraid.

**Chapter 4: The Market, The Castle, and The Princess**

"God, I almost didn't make it to the gates in time. Freakin' owl wasting my time."

"Maybe you're just slow." Navi retorted.

"Naw, that owl just wasted my time. Now, let's find that castle..."

I ran off in the direction of the castle, but saw a red head singing, and I almost ran into her.

I smirked and thought, '_Time to put on some of the Winchester charm.'_

"Hey, sweetheart."

She smiled, "Hey, your clothes! They're...different...You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope. Haven't seen many as pretty as you, either."

Navi sighed from inside my hat.

She seemed to have ignored everything I said, "Ohh...You're a fairy boy from the forest!"

"Don't make me sound like a pansy!"

"My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet..."

"That sucks, well...seeya!"

"Bye!"

I ran off and said to Navi, "Why do I feel everyone's talking AT me, not to me?"

"Maybe they feel it's the only way you'll listen."

I rolled my eyes and ran off to the castle.

I made it to the outside of the castle gates. To my displeasure, the owl showed up out of NOWHERE!

"HOLY CRAP! You're going to give me a heart attack, oh wait, been there, done that."

The owl ignored me and said, "The princess is inside the castle just ahead. Be careful not to get caught by the guards. Ho ho ho hoot!"

"I figured that much, dude."

He continued, "On this ground, time flows normally. But time stands still while you are in Lon Lon Ranch or in a town. If you want time to pass normally, you'll need to leave town. Well, well, which way are you going to go now? Hoo hoo hoot! Good luck, then. Hoo hoo."

He once again flew off.

"That guy's starting to get on my nerves."

I went back to town then back to the castle to hear someone singing. It was Malon...again.

"Hey."

"Hey, are you going to the castle, fairy boy? Would you mind finding my dad?"

"No, but stop calling me that wussy name!"

She ignored me and said, "He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do! Hee hee! Oh yeah, if you'll look for him, I'll give this to you. I've been incubating this egg very carefully...hee hee!"

She gave me a weird egg. I had no clue why I would need an egg, but I put it in my bag.

I climbed the ivy that I was eying the whole time she was talking. Before I could even get any ground covered, the egg hatched...into a chicken.

"What am I going to do with a chicken?"

Navi gave no response.

I continued to run across the field until I came to a brick wall. I climbed it and jumped into the moat.

I thought, '_Should have known this wasn't going to be easy.'_

I made it up to solid ground to find a drain pipe and an old man snoring very loudly.

I said, "This must be Malon's dad."

I attempted everything to wake him up, but failed. Then, I remembered the chicken. It crowed loudly, scaring the crap out of the old man. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically when he yelled,

"What in tarnation? Can't a person get a little shut eye?"

He turned to me and said, "Hello, and who might you be?"

"Dean. Are you Malon's dad?"

He replied, "Yep. I'm Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch. I went to the castle to deliver some milk, but I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep..."

"Malon's looking for you."

He looked shocked, "What?! Malon's looking for me? I'm gonna catch it from her now! I messed up bad leaving Malon to wait for me! She's really gonna let me have it!"

With that, he ran off.

"Ok, that was freaky...now to get into the castle."

I saw the conveniently placed milk crates and smirked, discovering a plan. I pushed them so they were on top of each other. I climbed onto them, then into the drain pipes.

I dodged past the guards and made it to a small garden with a window. A girl was looking through it.

She turned around to reveal a very beautiful girl, but what shocked me were her blue-green eyes...

I thought, '_I know those eyes...'_

"Sammy?!"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

She then asked, "Who are you? How did you get passed the guards?"

"Stealth and being quiet."

Her eyes moved over to Navi, "Oh, what's that?"

"Who, Navi?"

"Is that...a fairy?"

"Yup. An annoying one at that."

She asked, "Then, are you...Are you from the forest?"

"In this world I am."

She continued her questioning, "Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of The Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone..."

"Yeah, it's right here." I took it out of my pocket, knowing I could trust her.

"Just as I thought!" She looked happy.

"I had a dream...In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule...But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground...The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy..."

I thought, '_This girl is definitely Sammy...'_

"I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest...Yes, I thought you might be the one..."

I thought she'd continue, but she said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule."

I thought, '_Pretty name...'_

She asked, "What is your name?"

I replied, "Dean."

"....Dean...strange...it sounds somehow...familiar."

'_It better! Even though you're a girl, you're still Sammy!'_

"Ok then, Dean...I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone."

"Ok." I didn't know what else to say.

"The legend goes like this..."

I didn't really pay attention. Something about the triforce and if you wished on it with a pure heart the realm would be paradise, otherwise it would be hell.

She said, "That's right...The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the sacred realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed by the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said you need to collect three spiritual stones. And another thing you need...is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps with this legend...The Ocarina of Time!"

'_I wonder if she'll give me it...'_

She said, "I forgot to tell you...I was spying through this window just now...The other element from my dream...the dark clouds...I believe they symbolize that man in there!"

I walked up to the window to see a fugly guy with red hair. I got the same feeling from him that I got from Yellow Eyes back home...

She asked, "Can you see the man with the evil eyes?"

I nodded.

"That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance with my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream...they must symbolize that man!"

He turned to look at me and I turned away.

She asked, "What happened, did he see you?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry. He doesn't know what we're planning...yet!"

I asked, "Did you tell your father about this?"

".......Yes. I told him about my dream...However he didn't believe it was a prophecy..."

I thought, '_Stupid bastard.'_

"But...I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the triforce of the sacred realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And he wants to conquer Hyrule...no, the entire world! Dean...now we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

"No problem, Zel! Let's protect Hyrule from that son of a...er, that evil man!"

She smiled, "Thank you!"

She then said, "I...I am afraid...I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you've come..."

I smiled, '_Yeah, no world can keep us apart, Sammy...er, or form we're in.'_

She got excited, "We must not let Ganondorf get the triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! You go find the other 2 spiritual stones! Let's get the triforce before Ganondorf does and then defeat him! One more thing...take this letter...I'm sure it will be helpful to you."

She handed me a letter with her signature. I ran off to meet the paler skinned woman with silver hair. She turned out to be Impa, one of the sheikahs and Zelda's nanny. She taught me a song that she played for Zelda over the years, and then took me out of the castle.

After telling me how brave I was, and where I have to go next, she threw something on the ground, which made a bright flash. I covered my eyes because it was so bright. Next thing I knew, Impa was gone.

I went across the bridge and up the small set of steps that led to Impa's village, which was called Kakariko. I wondered what the town had to offer for information – and also why I wasn't hungry for the past few days.

Before I could get far though, Navi asked, "Hey, I wonder what Saria would say if you told her that you were going to save Hyrule?"

"Uh...I don't know. She might have some information though..."

I continued on into the town. It was a lot more active than the small towns I was used to. Usually, most people would be inside doing things, instead of working and playing outside. Though, this was the dark ages, so it'd make sense.

Many people were chatting amongst themselves, but I didn't really care. What caught my interest was the small corner of the town where barely any people lived. I walked over to the sign that said it was a graveyard.

I mumbled, "Finally, something that I'm used to."

I wandered around until I came to a fancy looking grave with two smaller graves on each side. I also noticed that a thunderstorm started almost out of nowhere. I walked up to the grave on the left, and it said,

"Royal Composer Bros.

Sharp the Elder

R.I.P."

Before I could do anything, a spirit appeared out from the grave. I was thinking of burning its bones, but Navi yelled,

"Use your sword when it isn't looking!"

"Got it!"

I slashed it the first time, and it flew. I chased after it and hit it a second time. It flew half way across the graveyard, and I made haste to try and attack it. I went to jump attack it over the fence, but it attacked me instead.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I hit the ground.

I soon after got up and hit it for the last time. The spirit cried and disappeared. The lantern it was holding broke, and a small, green, ball of light with a face appeared. Most likely, it was the spirit.

It yelled, "GYAAAAAAH! YOU KILLED ME...Unbelievable!"

"Uh, you kinda were already dead."

It asked, "Oh, what? You're not one of Ganondorf's men, are you?"

"No, kinda the exact opposite. Tryin' to stop the bastard, y'know?"

Navi sighed, once again having to deal with my attitude. Which just made me grin.

The spirit continued, "Because of my role as a ghost, I had to be like that. I apologize."

"I'm sure you did. At least you know you're dead."

It ignored my comment and said, "Now then, let me introduce myself. Ahem...I am one of the ghostly composer brothers of Kakariko village."

"At least you guys died together..." I said, remembering both mine and my brothers' deaths.

The spirit, now known as Sharp, continued, "All the people in Kakariko were born to serve the Royal Family of Hyrule."

"Kinda the short end of the stick, isn't it?"

He once again ignored my comment and continued, "We brothers also served the Royal Family, and were assigned to study the hereditary mystic powers of the family."

"That's a lot of research, isn't it?"

He once again pretended I didn't say anything, "Though, we never could figure out the power of the triforce, we had almost completed our study of controlling time with the tones of ocarinas."

"How is that possible?"

He must have thought I wasn't there, "Uh, I mean...Actually, we did complete that study! We would have been famous, if that hateful Ganondorf had not tried to steal our results."

I said, "Yeah, he seems to be screwing everyone over lately."

He declared, "We could never let him reap the fruits of our research! That's why we gave our lives to protect the secret."

I thought, "_Kinda sounds like hunters. Giving their lives to protect humans from a secret they should never know._"

I asked, "Hey, Navi, you think Sharp's brother is a spirit too?"

She said, "Most likely."

I walked over to the next grave and read,

"Royal Composer Bros.

Flat The Younger

R.I.P."

Sure enough, the spirit of Flat popped out of the grave. I attacked him as soon as I could with my sword. He flew backwards into the rock wall in front of me. I waited for him to fly out of the wall, and he rammed right into me.

I said, "How 'bout a piece of this you dick?" and slashed him again.

He flew behind the large tombstone, and I once again slashed him with my sword. He flew to the side and tried to attack me, but I slashed him before he could do anything. He disintegrated, and the lantern he was holding broke inside, was another small green spirit.

He yelled, "GYAAH! I'M DEAD AGAIN! What, you again?"

"Yup, me. Hope you aren't getting tired of me." I said sarcastically with a smirk.

He said, "Somehow, you remind me of...Princess Zelda..."

I thought, "_'She' IS my brother, so of course I remind you of her!_"

Flat continued, "Hmm...Since you may have some connection with the royal family, I will tell you a little more of our tale. Back then, people called us great composers because of the many musical masterpieces we wrote. But we brothers were not just composers."

"What were you then?"

Flat continued on, "We had a mission to analyze the mysterious powers of Hyrule's royal family. Our names would be a part of Hyrule's history if we could complete our research!"

"Well, that explains why you're still here."

Flat still continued, "We kept our study completely secret until we completed it. To tell the truth, each of us was studying a different song, one to summon the sun, and one to summon the moon. If you were really sent by a member of the royal family, I will tell you about the results of our study."

"Trust me buddy, I was."

Flat said, "We inscribed it on the royal tombstone. As a messenger of the royal family, you should show your credentials on top of the triforce mark..."

With that, he disappeared.

I asked Navi, "What did he mean?"

"He meant play Zelda's Lullaby."

I mouthed an, 'oh' and stepped onto the triforce mark. I took out Saria's ocarina and played the song that Impa taught me. It suddenly got darker and started to rain harder. I looked around and a bright light shone on the tombstone. Soon after, it broke in a million pieces. I dove out of the way so I wouldn't get hit. When I got up, all that remained was a hole. I looked down into it, seeing nothing but darkness.

I figured there was nothing to lose, so I jumped down the hole. I wondered what things would await me on the other end. I was thinking more spirits, and maybe even zombies.

**GDL: **Well, after procrastinating for MONTHS, because of lack of interest, and for the fact I had a lot of summer reading to do, AND I was working on a video (still working on, actually), I finally finished this chapter. I ran out of Supernatural DVDs to watch, and it was thundering, lightninging, and raining REALLY hard. So, I picked up Ocarina of Time, and finished this chapter. Anyway, R& R and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
